Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Far from beginning, but I think we will have a pretty near-normal PTS this year, 23-27 storms, 12-16 typhoons, 5-9 major typhoons and 2 category 5 storms. Ryan1000 '''''01:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) First PTS betting pool is open. Betting Pools . 10L. 23:55, August 29, 2011 (UTC) January Welcome to the 2012 Pacific typhoon season! --Andrew444TalkBlog 15:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 98W.INVEST Nice start to the season...--Cyclone10 17:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) This is actually part of the 2011 PTS since it formed on December 29. —13R. '' 17:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Gone.--Cyclone10 19:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 90W.INVEST What happened to 99W?--Cyclone10 02:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It formed, it dissipated. —13R. ''' 03:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) 91W.INVEST ...--Cy10 16:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Long gone.--Cy10-- 04:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) February 92W.INVEST Another one.--Cy10-- 04:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Gone.--Cy10-- 18:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) 01W.NONAME 93W.INVEST Near the Phillippines Allanjeffs 00:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 01W Now a depression.--Cy10-- 16:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Probable we are watching the first name of the season.Allanjeffs 17:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Gone after 2nd warning. What a waste of time. 21:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : How is it gone? Since when was the JTWC a RSMC for the WPAC, Ruby? —''12R. '' 22:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : It still can become Pakhar anyways.Allanjeffs 22:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Maybe it still could. Tropical cyclones are systems that could do all sorts of crazy things. Above i meant by the JTWC. I did not see that JMA had stopped issuing advisories. Anyway, this system will likely be a very little system if anything, due to wind shear, which it looks to be the case. 23:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : The JMA says that this would become a tropical storm in the next 24 hours it is still not out.Allanjeffs 05:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : I'd like to see this become Tropical Storm Pakhar. Andrew444TalkBlog 21:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :: If it becomes Pakhar, it would be the first time the name would be used following the retirement of Typhoon Matsa in 2005. Pakhar, if it does form, would only live for a short time. Ryan1000 00:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) It will not become a TS as the last advisory was issued 12 hours ago. Still being mentioned as a TD in marine forecasts. —''12R. '' 01:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 01W According to marine bull, it has dissipated. —''12R. '' 12:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) March 94W.INVEST Another one near the Philippines.Cy10 15:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Gone.Cy10 04:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) 95W.INVEST Another one.Cy10 04:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) probably will be the first name storm of the season.Allanjeffs 05:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope. It's gone.Cy10 23:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) 02W.PAKHAR 96W.INVEST ...and another one.Cy10 04:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Both 96W and 95W are still here! :O .Cy10 20:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) TCFA!Cy10 12:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Pakhar Upgraded!Cy10 Finally!!!!! the first name storm of the season in this basin has come to life.Allanjeffs 03:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : I do not like the looks of Pakhar... It looks like it could be a big flood catastrophe for the folks in South Vietnam in the future. Pakhar, a name submitted by Laos meaning a freshwater fish in the Mekong river, is the first time it was used this year following Matsa's retirement in 2005. Ryan1000 13:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Oh my God Pakhar become a typhoon!!!that was fast.Allanjeffs 02:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Pakhar (2nd time) Downgraded according to Wikipedia. AndrewTalk To Me 15:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's starting to fall apart a little. It has the strength to make it to South Vietnam, but it will likely only be a weak tropical storm by the time it does so. Ryan1000 18:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Pakhar is about to make landfall.Cy10 04:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Pakhar has been comfirmed to have killed at least 2 people (it made landfall now), but the impacts weren't very severe for the folks over there. It might have actually brought some benefiial rain for crop growth. Ryan1000 15:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Pakhar just clouds and a lot of rain left of this system.Allanjeffs 04:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Pakhar It's gone.Cy10 12:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 90C.INVEST Now in the WPAC.Cy10 20:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Long gone. AndrewTalk To Me 01:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) April 97W.INVEST New invest.Cy10 01:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Here's my predictions: *Pakhar - 10% - Not too much damage. Cy10 12:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Little too soon, don't you think? Pakhar may cause severe flooding in Vietnam in the future, but I think i'll wait until later to post my predictions. Ryan1000 13:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Mine: #Pakhar - 5% - Not that extreme. --AndrewTalk To Me 15:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC)